


When the Moon Hits Your Eye

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Horror, Mystery, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy was not a Death Eater- what he had become was something much, much worse. one-shot written for Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

THE QUOTES ARE ALL FROM THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE AMERICAN EDITION. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. 

"I think this left sleeve could come up a bit more, dear, let me just "  
"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman!" HBP pg 114. 

"No?" said Malfoy, and Harry knew, just by his tone, that Malfoy was sneering. "Perhaps this will make you more confident." HBP pg 125. 

"Tell anyone," said Malfoy "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention." HBP pg 125. 

Malfoy had once before claimed he could not play due to injury, but on that occasion he had made sure the whole match was rescheduled for a time that suited the Slytherins better. Why was he now happy to let a substitute go on? Was he really ill, or was he faking? HBP pg 294. 

"I didn't," breathed Malfoy. He was not looking at Fenrir; he did not seem to want to even glance at him. "I didn't know he was going to come-" HBP pg 593. 

And why was Snape looking at Malfoy as though both angry and ...was it possible?...a little afraid? HBP pg 321. 

It was the fact that Malfoy did, after all, look a little ill. This was the first time he has seen Malfoy up close for ages; he now saw that Malfoy had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin. HBP pg 32. 

Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy had not become a Death Eater. What he had become was something much worse... 

The full moon shone through the trees, illuminating the forest floor. He ran, ran like the wind. His victim was not to far ahead and with a sudden burst of speed, he caught up. 

The boy looked over his shoulder and screamed for his life. He tripped over a rock and fell, knocking the wind from his tired body. The werewolf was on him in an instant. He clawed at the ground as the beast drug him by the feet. Turning him over, the werewolf snarled into his face. Saliva and blood dripped from its snout. The boy could smell its rancid breath and see its sharp deadly teeth. 

He had no time to scream before the animal lunged and ripped out his throat. Everything went black and his heart beat grew fainter and fainter and finally, he ceased to exist. 

The werewolf tore the boy's head from its limp body and tossed it aside. It clamped its jaw over the ragged stump and drank the spurting blood. Its eyes rolled in ecstasy. 

It raised its head and howled at the bright moon, the horrific sound echoing through the forest. Lifting the dead boy into its paws, it tore chucks of flesh out of the torso until the organs were exposed. Steam rose from the still warm body as the beast lifted the heart and bit into it. Hot blood squirted into its face, making the werewolf shiver in pleasure. 

Having consumed the heart, it now ripped a leg from the body with one pull and began to devour it. Its razor sharp teeth tore at the flesh. Veins and sinew, fat and muscle - all were eaten, down to the bone. 

A noise. The werewolf paused and lifted it's head, sniffing the air. Strips of bloody skin hung from it's teeth, it's eyes were wild and filled with the moon. 

A shot rang out and for a moment, it felt nothing. And then pain, so intense that the werewolf howled in agony. It felt as though it was burning from the inside out. Smoke rose from its matted fur, its eyes turned to jelly, as they boiled in its skull. It growled and snarled, turning round and round, trying to find escape. 

The beast let out a ear splitting howl, flames shot from its mouth and then it collapsed and lay convulsing on the forest floor. 

She watched as the beast slowly turned back into a man. A man she knew. A man she loved. Tears streamed down her face as she slowly made her way over to him. The glowing moon in the dark sky illuminated his naked body. He looked beautiful. He looked like his old self. She knelt down on the ground next to him, smoothing back his pale hair from his cool forehead. 

"I did it. I did what you wanted me to do. No more killing, no more pain. I hope you're at peace now." She leaned in and kissed his dead lips. "To bad I can't live without you." She reached into her robes and pulled out a dagger. "I love you Draco," she said and plunged the knife into her heart. 

As she lay there on her back dying, she looked up at the moon and thought about how beautiful it really was. 

"Draco! I told you before! Those kind of stories give him nightmares!" she said from the doorway, where she had been listening quietly. 

"But Hermione, he wanted me to tell it! It's his favorite one!" 

Hermione came into her son's room and sat on the bed next to her husband. "Did you have a nice Halloween?" she asked her little boy. 

"Yes mummy! It was fun!" 

Hermione smiled down at him. "I'm glad! Now it's time for bed." She kissed his forehead and tucked him in. "I'll leave the night light on, in case you get scared," she said, shooting her Draco a dirty look. 

"Night mummy! Night Daddy!" 

"Good night son," Draco said, shutting the bed room door behind him. 

Hermione turned to him in the hallway and was about to cuss him out when he pushed her up againt the wall and kissed her passionately. 

"Time for your treat," he said, leading her to their room. 

Hermione forgot why she had been angry only a second before.


End file.
